Meta
by Lils White
Summary: Porque si ahora llegaba a la meta, todo sería gracias a él. Gracias a Mello. Spoiler del capítulo 35 del anime.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un sucesor de L de pelo blanco e inteligencia mortífera? ¿Su autodeclarado rival de ojos verdes? ¿Un asesino que llegó a creerse un Dios o el auténtico L al que todos echamos de menos? Es normal, los creó Tsugumi Oba y le pertenecen._

**Advertencias:** Spoiler muy gordo de episodio 35 del anime, o del capítulo 99 el tomo 12 del manga (creo).

* * *

—Giovanni ha visto ha Mikami entrar hoy en el banco —anunció Halle tras quitarse unos auriculares y mirar a Near, que en ese momento formaba una de sus enormes torres con piezas de lego—. No ha seguido su horario habitual, y Giovanni piensa…

—Dile que fuerce la caja fuerte y me informe de lo que encuentre allí —interrumpió él, indiferente. Tenía una idea clara de lo que habría allí dentro, si todo encajaba según había previsto, no costaría tanto hacer caer a Light Yagami en su propia trampa—. Y localiza a Takada, no tardará en morir, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Esperaba el típico _¿cómo lo sabes?_, la mirada sorprendida, la escéptica o admirada que venía después de la explicación. No ocurrió nada de aquello. Halle se quedó paralizada en el sitio, y Near la sintió tensarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Halle? —la instó con tranquilidad a que hablara, sin dejar de apilar las piezas de colores. _Azul-rojo-verde-amarillo-azul._

—Takami… Takami está muerta —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Near esperó pacientemente, sin alzar la mirada ni moverse lo más mínimo, estaba claro que pasaba algo más; el hecho de que la portavoz de Kira estuviera muerta no era algo tan impactante como para que Halle no encontrara las palabras con las que decirlo.

—Se inmoló a sí misma quemando en el edificio en el que se encontraba. Aquel a la que la había llevado su secuestrador —trago saliva con fuerza. Ambos sabían perfectamente quién había sido el secuestrador—. No estamos seguros, pero nada indica que él… que Mello, lograra salir a tiempo. Lo más probable es que…

No pudo seguir. Miró casi con temor a su jefe. No sabía como esperaba que reaccionara, pero esta vez estaba segura de provocar una reacción en él.

Sin embargo, contradiciendo todas sus teorías, Near siguió apilando piezas tranquilamente. Sin dar muestra alguna de haberla oído.

_Quizás no lo ha entendido_, pensó confusa, a pesar de que Near era la persona más inteligente que conocía. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Mello está muerto.

No ocurrió nada. Ni llantos, ni miradas de incredulidad, ni el más mínimo rastro de dolor dibujado en sus facciones. Como si Mello no fuera nadie, como si no significara nada para él. Como si lo único importante fuera terminar de construir aquella torre.

El silencio se espesó durante un instante interminable, hasta que Near, sin dejar su tarea, murmuró:

—Gracias, Halle. Imagino que no te ha resultado fácil decírmelo.

Y continúo con lo mismo. Halle contempló a su jefe con muda incredulidad. Siempre había sido la que más toleraba las rarezas de Near, pero también había pensado que Mello, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, significaba algo para él.

Se levantó con cierta brusquedad, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, y salió de la estancia. Near se quedó solo con las piezas de lego. _Azul-rojo-verde-amarillo-azul._

_Mello está muerto._

_No debería doler_, se dijo en silencio. _Eres L._

Pero dolía. Mello, su rival, su enemigo, la única persona con la que de verdad podía igualarse, se había ido.

Por primera vez en su vida, Near se sintió realmente solo.

Sin embargo, no podía —no debía— dejar sus emociones lo dominaran. Se mantuvo tranquilo y se obligó a respirar acompasadamente. Cuando murió la mayoría de su equipo, no le costó en absoluto mantenerse inalterable. _¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto?_

La pieza roja que estaba colocando en ese momento en lo alto de la torre no encajó como debía, y Near la vio derrumbarse ante sus ojos. Negros. Tanto que apenas se distinguía la pupila. Sin un ápice de emoción. Muertos.

_Exactamente igual que Mello._

"Te estaré esperando en la meta". Esas fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron, y aunque Mello no ha conseguido atrapar a Kira, aunque ya nunca podrá hacerlo, se ha asegurado de que Near tampoco lo haga. Al menos, no él solo.

Cuando destape a Light Yagami, y detenga a Kira, todo habrá sido gracias a Mello. Puede que sea Near quién llegue a la meta, pero sólo porque Mello se lo ha permitido.

_Muy inteligente por su parte,_ reflexionó esbozando esa sonrisa que tendía a asustar a la gente.

Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a una caja colocada unos metros más allá. No tuvo que rebuscar mucho para encontrar lo que buscaba. Lo sostuvo en su mano con cuidado y se dedicó contemplarlo.

El muñeco que había hecho representando a Mello.

Ahora era lo único que quedaba de él.

—Gracias, Mello.

_Gracias, Mihael._

* * *

_Lo sé, no está muy allá xD._

_Aún así, cualquier crítica es bienvenida. Podéis inultarme/alabarme todo lo que queráis en un review._

_Gracias por leer,_

**Lils**


End file.
